A lubrication system may be used for lubricating and cooling a mechanical assembly. Some lubrication systems employ a cycle wherein a lubricating media, such as oil, is distributed onto portions of the mechanical assembly that are susceptible to friction. Such lubrication systems may comprise a collection area to contain the lubricating media and a pumping mechanism coupled to the collection area. The lubricating media is stored in the collection area, and the pumping mechanism pumps the lubricating media to be distributed onto portions of the mechanical assembly. If the pumping mechanism fails, hot lubricating media may accumulate in the collection area and possibly submerge mechanical assembly components proximate thereto.